Second Chances
by NiennaAngel
Summary: SpencerxJohnny Standing out in the rain Spencer wishes for a second chance that Johnny just may be able to give him.


Cute and fluffy yet angsty oneshot. I like this for the most part, but I'm not very fond of the ending. -shrugs- Oh well. It can't be helped. Please read and review!

Dedicated to Sakura wo Miro.

* * *

Spencer stood in the rain wishing all those pretty metaphors about the rain's ability to wash away pain and sins were true. He wanted a fresh start in life more than anything else, but knew that he wasn't going to get one. There was no way he could possibly out run his past and the constant rain wasn't doing anything to make that knowledge disappear. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair to get his soaking blonde locks out of his eyes. Suddenly the rain stopped drenching his body making him look up to find an umbrella over his head. He heard a soft chuckle behind him and turned around. "I doubt that the umbrella is going to do you a whole lot of good given how absolutely drenched you already are, but I thought it couldn't hurt." Spencer stayed silent as he watched the redhead holding the umbrella over both their heads. The fact that they were both being sheltered by the umbrella also meant that they were also standing very close. The Russian could feel the Scotsman's heat radiating from his body. "Are you alright? You've been out here for almost half an hour. Tala told me not to bother you, but I couldn't let you stay out here and catch pneumonia."

"You didn't have to. I would have been fine." Spencer turned his back to the Scotsman hoping that he would take the hind and leave, but Johnny was infamously stubborn. He rested a hand on the whale's back gently waiting for Spencer to acknowledge his presence again, but he didn't.

Sighing Johnny walked around and stood directly in front of the older Russian again. "I realize that your bitbeast is a whale, but that doesn't mean you need to try and drown yourself. Come back inside, put some dry clothes on and enjoy the fire I started in my fireplace."

"Go back inside Johnny. I want to be out here." Johnny was getting annoyed at being ignored or told to go away. He wasn't sure where the guts to act on his desires came from, but he leaned up and pressed their lips together in a kiss that caught Spencer completely off guard. He pulled away and stared at the redhead in disbelief. "Why would you…?" he let the question hang unfinished.

"Because I wanted to" Johnny whispered as he lowered his eyes to the ground away from Spencer's questioning ones. Spencer blinked at the answer completely confused. He tilted Johnny's head back and stared into hurt amethyst eyes before pressing their lips together in a more passionate kiss. The salamander forgot about staying dry and let the umbrella drop to the ground as he reached up to wrap his arms snugly around the whale's neck. The kiss deepened as Spencer pulled Johnny closer and slid his tongue into the Scotsman's mouth to explore every nook and cranny. Johnny moaned softly as his knees began to buckle and he clung to Spencer's neck. They parted breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes. "Do you want to go back in now that we're both soaked to the bone?" Spencer chuckled softly before pressing their lips together in another kiss before taking Johnny's hand in his and heading back to the castle.

Johnny led Spencer up to the master suite where a fire was roaring in the fireplace. Spencer sat down and pulled Johnny into his lap. They had stripped down to their boxers and toweled off briefly before going to the warm up in front of the fire. "You honestly like me?"

Johnny twisted slightly so that he could face the Russian properly with an annoyed look to his eyes. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't like you."

Spencer sighed as he ran his fingers through Johnny's still soaked hair. "Why? I've done absolutely nothing to deserve your affection."

Johnny frowned as he shifted so that he was straddling Spencer and tangled his fingers in slick blonde locks. "I like you because I like you. Maybe I'll give you a list of all the reasons in the future, but it's a long list and would take way too long to recite it at the moment and I'm more interested in getting another kiss right now." Spencer stared up into those amethyst eyes that looked so honest he couldn't deny Johnny's his desire. He pulled the salamander down into a heated kiss as he realized that he might just be getting the second chance he had been longing for. Johnny pulled away and tilted his head to the side when Spencer stopped massaging his lower back. "What?"

"Nothing. I just realized that you could be good for me." He pressed their lips together again briefly before pulling Johnny down further into his chest. The redhead shifted so that he was sitting more comfortably in the blonde's lap. Spencer ran his fingers along Johnny's spine making the younger man shiver. "Cold?"

"A little." Spencer pulled him close and placed a gentle kiss on his temple. He shifted his grip on Johnny so that when he stood he was holding the Scot bridal style. He walked over to the bed and laid both of them down before pulling the blankets over their bodies cuddling Johnny close. "That's a bit better" he whispered as he buried his face in Spencer's chest.

Johnny let himself relax in Spencer's arms like he hadn't allowed himself to relax in years. For the first time in years he forgot about all the pressure he was under to be perfect. He forgot about the expectations his parents had for him since the day he was born. He forgot about the 'discussions' he had with his father about his sexuality and his desire to not become head of the McGregor clan. Robert had been forced to fly in from Germany to take the redhead to the hospital after that. He didn't have to think about what was going on with his teammates or anything else that could be going on in the world. All the salamander had to think about was how right it felt to be in Spencer's arms. He shifted and tilted his head back to stare up into sea green eyes that were watching him. The blond smiled softly and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Johnny returned the kiss and let his mouth open when Spencer's tongue ran along his bottom lip. Their kiss was more than passionate and more than lustful. They were starting to fall in love with each other and for once they didn't fight the flow of emotions between them. In the past they would have avoided the other when they felt these unfamiliar emotions welling up inside their chests, but now they were free to express those emotions.

Spencer pulled away and pressed his lips to Johnny's forehead. "Can I ask you something?" Johnny nodded as he rested his hands on Spencer's chest. "Where do you want this to go?"

Johnny sighed softly as he rested his head beneath Spencer's chest. "I don't know. I've known I'm gay for a long time, but I've never had a relationship because I'm afraid of the consequences that my dad will hand down when he finds out. I just know that I want to be with you for as long as I feel this way."

"What consequences?" Spencer questioned softly. Johnny shifted as his muscles tensed causing Spencer to regret asking the question. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he whispered as he caressed the salamander's locks.

"When I came out to him he put me in the hospital. My arm was broken in three places; I had four cracked ribs and a number of cuts and bruises. I can't imagine what he would do if he found out I was actually dating another man." The redhead felt Spencer press a kiss to the top of his head before he looked up into angry eyes. He bit his lip afraid that he had said something wrong.

"If that bastard lays a hand on you I'll break him in half." Johnny was forced to suppress a giggle as he leaned up and pressed their lips together in a thankful kiss. They pulled away and snuggled together happy for the first time in years.

* * *

There you go! I hope you enjoyed that! Please review.

Spencer: Do you enjoying torturing all of your characters?

yes

Johnny: Why?

because it's fun...


End file.
